


Another Monster

by avalonrb1214



Series: My FF VII Compilation [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Basically me shoving my own character in and watching what happens, F/M, Lots of liberties will be taken, OC-centric, Or as I'm yelled at, This is rated Mature for a reason, Will add tags as they come to mind, crude language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonrb1214/pseuds/avalonrb1214
Summary: Alexia grew up in the labs, under Hojo's care, if that's what it could be called. Her rock in the world is her older brother, Sephiroth, and she is his.OR, Crisis Core, except now Sephiroth has a little sister and the author is basically trying to traumatize herself and her friends.





	Another Monster

I tucked myself behind my older brother, my thoughts as messy as my nerves. We were waiting on a floor of the tower neither of us had ever been to before, where some men in suits had told us we were going to live. Us, and two other people, supposedly our equals. In my eleven years, and even with Sephiroth's four extra, I didn't think either of us had ever met someone who could be called our equal.

"Alexia," My brother whispered, "The professor said these people were different."

"It doesn't matter, I don't care what he said, I know what I'm going to feel, and I don't want it," I hissed back, curling my fists further into his shirt. Why couldn't he understand? People left me hurting, scared, angry, disgusted, all of them did. The only one who didn't leave me hurting was here in front of me.

"Please, Alexia, just try." Sephiroth's voice was louder now, his mind accepting that we were out of the lab, Hojo couldn't touch us here, we wouldn't be punished for every little imperfection.

"For me?" The pleading in that hoarse, underused voice did me in. I shook my head in frustration and pressed my face into his back. I loved my brother, but.  _Gaia_ , I could stand for less manipulation on his end. Although, he didn't understand, couldn't understand. Nobody ever would.

"Fine. For you." I felt the tension rush out from him under me, and felt bad because it was really my fault.

"Seph," I started, wanting to try and explain again, but we both froze as the door swung open.

The people behind the door were barely old enough to be considered men, and I wondered if they were the people we were waiting for. They didn't look like it.

 **_The red-haired one is seventeen, the other one can't be more than a year or two younger._ ** I took the moment they stood in shocked silence to look them over.  _They're...the same as us? Maybe not quite. We'll see._

"They're kids!" The red one burst out, startling us both.

"And you're barely men," Sephiroth snapped back, just the barest traces of offense winding their way into his voice.

The dark-haired one ignored them both and gently walked over, looking around my brother at me, "Hello there. My name is Angeal. What's yours?"

He held his hand out to shake mine. I eyed him warily. I didn't like being hurt, but I didn't want to be rude. I also didn't want to trust him, but his face was so warm and inviting.

"My name is Alexia," I finally stuttered, gingerly grabbing at his fingers. Then I fell completely still from shock.

"Nice to meet you, Alexia," The man,  _ **Angeal**_ ,said with a gentle sort of smile.

"Aw shit, Angeal!" The other one whined from across the room, "What'd you do? She's crying!"

Indeed, I was, but I refused to pay any mind to it, there were more important things to give my attention to at the moment. Instead I reached for Angeal's face, gently brushing away the hair that had fallen forward.

"You don't hurt," I whispered in awe, tears falling faster at every contact between us without pain. I looked back at the red-head,  _ **Genesis**_ , and ran over. When I was close enough, I jumped up so I could be face to face with him.

"Oh Gaia, Shiva's tits fucking Ifrit's balls," Genesis started, but I didn't understand and simply tuned out the rest of the words. I slowly reached forward, giving him a chance to retreat. He didn't, and moments later I was cradling his head in my hands.

"You don't hurt either." The bubble of hope that had slowly been growing in my chest burst into a shower of pure elation. I inched higher, bringing my legs up under me until Genesis' head was practically in my lap, "Not even a little bit."

The laugh that flitted from my lips surprised me, and I started. Then I laughed again, feeling the pure joy that came from the action.

"Sephiroth," I laughed more, flying over to him and dropping into his waiting arms, "They're really different!"

He smiled one of his not-smiles and held me close, "Told you so."

Indignation momentarily overcame my happiness, and I reached around him to pull on a lock of his hair, nearly all the way down his back. Then my pout disappeared as the happiness came back with a strong dose of relief.

These people were different. Our lives were going to be different.  ** _Could this mean a different ending?_**

I didn't answer the whisper in my mind. Thinking about that now would just ruin the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this feels stupidly short and has a much different feel to it than what I want for the rest of the story. It was necessary though, and I'm not going to apologize.  
> Speaking of which...  
> I've seen a lot of great fics with OCs in them, which is kind of what I'm aspiring to do here (totally gonna fail, don't care). That being said, if you're not like me, and you can't handle an authors original character being placed into canon, I'm going to politely ask you to hit the back button right now.  
> For people who want to stick around and see what happens with this, welcome! Make yourselves at home, because this will probably be a while.


End file.
